


Memories

by procrastinatingsoicanreadfanfics



Series: Kíli [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Kíli Lives, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Reader-Insert, Thorin Is an Idiot, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinatingsoicanreadfanfics/pseuds/procrastinatingsoicanreadfanfics
Summary: You sit by Kílis sickbed and tell him about all your memories, scared of losing him. Until now, you didn't realize you loved him like that.(reader can be gender-neutral)
Relationships: Kíli (Tolkien)/Reader
Series: Kíli [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117472
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Memories

The battle was over and the dwarves were returning to Erebor. Many were overjoyed to return to their long-lost home, but you were filled with dread. You had joined the company after basically falling in their midst. They had helped you adjust to life in Middle Earth and now, they were like family to you.

One by one, they appeared. Most of them had made it out with barely a scratch. With increasing alarm, you counted the members of the Company. A sigh of relief escaped you when you saw Fíli. If Fíli was here, Kíli wasn't much farther. Fíli was supporting his uncle who had a nasty wound on his foot. You were about to run to hug him when you saw the grim look on Fílis and Thorins faces.

They walked past you and that was when you saw him. He looked even worse than in Bards home. His face was pale from blood loss and there was blood seeping from a wound on his chest. You turned to Fíli.

“What happened?”

“He took the sword that was intended for Thorin from Azog.” Fíli replied

“Aye, he saved my life, again. I wish he hadn´t.” Thorin added

“Is he dead?” you asked, panicking. During the quest for Erebor, you had been especially close to the Durin brothers. You had pulled pranks on each other and the rest of the Company, protected each other (they had protected you most of the time) and made sure you were all safe and happy. You couldn´t afford to lose Kíli.

“Not yet.” Thorin said “But there´s little hope of saving him…”

“Unless?” you asked

“Unless some elf helped us.”

You stared at him. “You mean your pride is more important to you than asking an elf to save your nephew?”

“That´s not what I said.” Thorin replied irritated

“But it´s what you mean. If all of you are to proud to ask, I´m going to do it for you.” you yelled at them. Dwarves. You should have known the moment they dragged him here. Thranduil was somewhere, you were sure of it. Eventually, you ran into a Mirkwood soldier.

“Hey you!” you yelled

The soldier turned around and looked at you.

“What do you need, daughter of men?” he asked

“Where can I find the next healer?”

“Our healer is talking to Thranduil, next to those rocks-” he pointed

“Thank you.” you yelled, already running to him. You probably looked desperate as hell right now, but you didn't care, unlike some dwarves.

“Ahh, the human woman that escaped my dungeons. How nice to see you again.” Thranduil greeted you

“I need your healer.” you said, still gasping for breath

“Excuse me?” Thranduil replied, offended

“I need your healer, NOW.” first dwarves, now elves. Why was everything so stressful here?

“For whom do you require an elven healer?”

“Do you want your fucking gems or not? Stop asking unnecessary questions, and I'll take them as my fifteenth share and give them to you.”

“Fine. Go with this strange woman.” and with a wave of his hand, Thranduil dismissed them.

“Here's the healer you needed.” you said, even more out of breath

“What exactly do you need me to do?” the elven healer asked, confused but still perfectly calm.

“Patch him up.” you pointed to Kíli “Go on do your thing.” 

You saw Thorin was about to say something and shut him up before he could say anything. “And you, Thorin, get that racist pride thing out of your agenda, or I will start a fight with you. And that would be embarrassing for the both of us.”

You marched off to find Oin and the medical wing.

A few hours later, you sat at Kílis bed. 

“Don't leave me alone here. The others will be here too, but I need you Kíli.” it was only when you said it out loud, that you realized it was true.

“Remember the first night with the Company. I was so terrified, and I tried to hide it. No one noticed, except you. You gave me an extra blanket and promised to protect me. Remember?

And when we played our first prank on Thorin together. I was so scared of his reaction, and you couldn't keep it together because of me. We were on watch duty every night for the next week. Remember?

You taught me all about the constellations and I taught you about your zodiac sign. You teased me and asked if we would be compatible.

The first time we played truth or dare, Fíli dared me to kiss him and then asked you if you were jealous.

Remember when we were in Rivendell and you tried to teach me how to use bow and arrows and I almost shot an elf? Bofur couldn't stop laughing until dinner.”

You felt your eyes fill with tears, but you kept talking. It was the only thing that kept you hoping.

“In Goblin Town you saved me from the Goblin King and then on the cliff, you stopped me from falling to my death.

In Beorn's house, I made you a flowercrown, and you wore it until it wilted claiming that you would only wear flowercrowns if you were king.

In Mirkwood you promised to protect me. You saved me so many times and I did nothing in return.”

You stopped talking and took Kílis hand. It was starting to get darker, and you were tired. 

“Keep talking amrâlimê.” Kíli said suddenly

“You're awake? Kíli you almost scared me to death.” 

Kíli smiled at you weakly.

“The more I listen to you, the more I think you are in love with me.” Kíli smirked

“How come you still tease me at deaths door?” you asked, trying to hide the blush that was spreading on your cheeks.

“Do you love me, amrâlimê? I love you.” Kíli said

“You don't know what you are talking about, you're delirious from your blood loss. I'm not Tauriel.” you replied

“I know who you are, and I want to know if you love me back. Just say it, please.” Kíli tried to sit up and fell back with a groan.  
“Yes, I do love you. It took me your near death experience to realize that, but it's true.”

“Maybe almost dying so bad then.” Kíli smiled

“Maybe it wasn't.” you replied, leaning down. “Just don't do it again.”

You kissed Kíli and when you broke apart, he looked into your eyes. You rested your foreheads together. At that moment, nothing else mattered, only you and him.

“I promise.” he whispered


End file.
